Noche Sin Dormir
by Weny
Summary: Una noche Arwen tiene un sueño relacionado con su padre y Aragorn le consuela...Algo triste : Dedicado a Lekim Majere mi Ada


**NOCHE SIN DORMIR**

_NOTA DE AUTORA_: Hola niños y niñas!! he tardado mucho en escribir, lo se, pero he tenido un deficit en mi cerebro o algo asin, que no me dejaba escribir nada...en fin. Estoy de vuelta con este one shot.

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi ada querido Lekim Majere. Aunque tambien es para todos vosotros x)  
Un beso nenes y quiero ver reviews!!!

* * *

Una pequeña elleth andaba por los oscuros pasillos de Imladris, su diminuta silueta se confundia entre las sombras de los árboles, entre las estilizadas columnas talladas. La luna resplandecía en su pelo negro como en las fuentes de agua cristalina, brillante caia sobre sus hombros con delicadeza rodeando sin querer sus tiernas mejillas de pequeña niña.

Arrastraba con gracia su almohada por el suelo frio sobre el que sus pies descalzos se movían con lentitud.Su paseo la llevo hacia una gran habitación, una puerta de roble la precedía y que ella abrió con dificultad. Observó todo el cuarto buscando a sus progenitores, estos dormían en la mullida cama, tranquilamente, apenas se les sentia respirar. Su padre estaba recostado al lado de su madre, descansado del largo día que habia pasado.

Ella iria con sus hermanos y su madre a Lothlorien y los preparativos de éste apenas habian dejado dormir a la pequeña elleth, por supuesto durante todo el día habia estado recordándoselo a toda la casa. Su padre, encargado de otros asuntos no habia hecho demasiado caso de su única hija, pero en la hora de la comida le prometió que se verían en Lothlorien cualquier día mientras ella estuviera ahi.

Colocandose al lado de su madre miró sus dorados cabellos sobre la almohada y su rostro inmaculado descansar sobre una de sus manos, contempló como abria los ojos suavemente y moverse de su cómoda posición para mirar a su hija.

- Que ocurre Arwen? - preguntó Celebrian cariñosamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa dulce.

- Nana...no puedo dormir

Celebrian con un gesto delicado retiró las sábanas para dejarla entrar, Arwen se introdujo en la cama de un salto despertando a su padre del susto. Ella se rió de Elrond, que hacia gestos de molestia ante la presencia de su hija subida encima de él.

- Princesa mia es hora de dormir, no de jugar - Su padre la colocó entre Celebrian y él mientras su mujer le miraba con complicidad

- Ada no puedo dormir...Cantame una canción!!! - la niña saltaba sobre la cama apenas dejando a sus padres reprocharle su comportamiento - Canción!! canción!! - Saltaba con cada palabra

- Arwen es muy tarde - su madre dijo suavemente mientras le cogía de la mano y la atraía hacia sí - ven aqui sell-nin

La niña reposó contra su pecho unos minutos, pero enseguida volvió a las andadas a despertar el dulce sueño de sus padres.

- Mi niña quiero que te duermas ya por favor, ada esta cansado...- Elrond acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hija - Otro dia te canto una canción, te lo prometo.

. - . - . - .

Arwen despertó asustada, una reacción extraña en ella. Lloraba desconsolada, como nunca lo habia hecho. Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas brillantes y dolorosas, esas lágrimas destrozaban su alma; no podía respirar del esfuerzo pero se sentía con tantas fuerzas como para destrozar su habitación.

Una angustia enorme manchaba su ya triste semblante, apenas hacia un año que su familia habia marchado a las Tierras Inmortales, suficiente tiempo para olvidar para un hombre...pero para ella, el dolor era tan reciente que las pesadillas invadían sus sueños casi cada noche.

Aragorn se despertó también de la impresión, observó a su mujer a su lado; con las manos inquietas y nerviosas colocando su pelo, toqueteando las mangas de su camison...Se giró para consolarla en su llanto, pero Arwen no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Él la abrazó tiernamente, esperando que por lo menos le reconfortase su presencia, que su dolor disminuyera sintiéndole ahí.  
Pasaron así varios minutos, aunque a Aragorn le parecieron eternos, se frustraba al no saber lo que le ocurria a su Reina, a su amor...Su rostro se entristecia por momentos, aún dándose fuerzas el dolor les podía a los dos.

Aragorn volvió a preguntarle que le ocurria con voz dulce. Pero solo le contestó el sollozo de su dama y a su vez un silencio inmenso que le producia un dolor en el pecho, como si le estuviesen golpeando. Porque el no podía comprender su sufrimiento?

Ella, se sentia incapaz de hablar, su voz era pastosa por las lágrimas. Necesitaba contárselo, pero no tenía ni las palabras ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Quiso poder gritar su dolor, hacerlo salir de su cabeza; gritarlo para que se marchara de los muros de su habitación y que volara hasta algun lugar infinito del que nunca debiera regresar.

Mucho más tranquila cojió aire, respiró tan profundamente que casi se quedó inmersa en un sueño de nuevo, pero aún sollozaba. Sujetó fuertemente el brazo de su amor queriendo que el mismo abrigara además de su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y todo su ser.

- Arwen...- suspiró él - Dime que te ocurre

- No me...cantó la canción - Ella volvió a llorar. Ahora más silenciosamente, pero su dolor seguia siendo el mismo - Quiero a mi ada...

A Aragorn le destrozaba ver como su angustia le podía, como todos esos recuerdos de su familia volaban por su mente y él incapaz de poder hacer algo. Quiso consolarla de todos los modos posibles, pero estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, como si estuviera a millas de distancia, casi en una estrella lejana.

- Crees que a él le gustaria que lloraras asi?

- No...- musitó - Pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo controlar mis sentimientos.

- No es necesario que los controles, solo que pienses en que ada querria que fueses feliz...

- Y lo soy - Aragorn fue interrumpido por ella, el sentimiento de que él creyera que ella era infeliz era extraño y sobrenatural, de ningún modo ella podia ser más feliz que junto a él. Pero incluso para Arwen habia cosas que se escapaban de su alcance. Estar sola en un mundo que no conocía, la falta de costumbre de estar sin su ada, sin nana...

Le costó años dejar de llorar por su madre, ahora era un tierno recuerdo de cosas alegres que habia pasado junto a ella; pero como en esos momentos se encontraba como al principio aunque por su padre.

- Crees que debes irte con él? - Él se enstristeció, dejarla marchar...Casi al instante se arrepintió d epronunciar tales palabras, podia incluso llegar a morir si ella le abandonara. No, ella no lo haria, confiaba en Arwen.

- Si el precio de vivir contigo para toda la eternidad es llorar de esta manera tan horrible...Prefiero vivir asi cientos de años a separarme de ti una vez más - Ella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quizá ni siquiera ella misma entendiera las palabras dichas, pero su amor hablaba por si solo, salian de su boca esas palabras tan rápidamente que no le dió tiempo a reflexionar. Aragorn la entenderia sin duda, siempre lo hacía.

Como nunca en estos días, Arwen sonreia sinceramente, no más sonrisas hipócritas con nadie. Ella apartaría estos pensamientos para dejarse ver radiante y alegre, tanto con Aragorn como con el resto de la gente; sin embargo y a su pesar, siempre le quedaría esa herida abierta que nadie cerraría jamas, pero esperaba a que cada noche su marido templara sus sentimientos y relajara una vez más su mente.

**FIN**

* * *

_NOTAS FINALES_: Espero que os haya gustado...un pelin tristón pero es lo que ha salido...en fin... 

Besitos a todos!!

Reviews pliiis!!!


End file.
